Angelic Demise
by MinatoUchiha21
Summary: Edward Cullen struggles to maintain himself after the murder of his fiancee, Isabella Swan, weeks before their wedding. However, a new face in the crowd presents an all to familiar character that he just can't seem to escape, one which seems to know everything about his family and he, and of his deceased love.


**Angelic Demise**

**Inspidered "Bella Becomes an Angel" by Gumibot**

**Chapter 1: The Trucker**

[Bella's POV]

I slammed the door of my truck, wincing as it shut with a ring that echoed through the foreboding forest around me. Tall, lusciously grown trees towered above, their branches reaching across the small country road and blocking out the cloudy sky above. Rather unmaintained, twigs and bushes poked out statically from the edge of the pavement, catching on the sweater I wore and tugging as I climbed down. I shivered as a branch caught across a sensitive part of my neck, feeling like a clawed hand caressing my skin. Sunlight barely permeated through the thick brush, and I could only make out a few feet in front of me, along with what the headlights illuminated, before an eerie darkness took over. Water dripped from above, the air humid at this level, and I wiped at my forehead before the sweat could drip into my eyes. It was oddly quiet, I noted with some wariness, the usual singing of birds seemingly absent. I trudged towards the front end of my vehicle. Its faded red paint blended with the lush greens and browns of the earth in the background, and the age of the truck did little to help it differ from the forest. One might even say it looked as though it belonged, abandoned to rust in the middle of an empty road. And it seemed the years had finally worn its wear on the vehicle. Dark, black smoke rose from the hood, attempting to climb to the sky. Unfortunately, it caught on the moistness of the air, collecting underneath fanning leaves, before it dropped back to the ground with unpleasant bursts. The plops of the water droplets were only slightly muted by the heavy air, and I shook my head as another drop hit from above. Gritting my teeth in annoyance, a hand held against my face and ignoring the watering of my eyes from sweat and smoke combined, I waved at the dark cloud, drawing nearer to the front end of my vehicle. The hood popped open with a hissing sigh, and I fell backward, landing on my rear as the smoke nearly tripled, completely obscuring my vision. Beneath me, the mushy mess of old, fallen leaves and twigs squished with an uncomfortable squelch. Unable to see or smell, eyes seared and nose hairs singed, I had to crawl on my hands and knees across the ground. My lungs heaved for oxygen and I spluttered, coughing.

Once at a safe distance from the black plume, I sat back, frantically scrubbing at my eyes to cool the burning. I jumped as a rush of air blew past from behind me, but my vision was too blurry to see clearly, and almost immediately my mind was focused elsewhere, my face beginning to swell from the irritants. With a rather unladylike grunt, I rolled onto my knees, glaring at the smoke-obscured truck before me. Shaking off the pieces of dirt and stone that had embedded into my skin, I stood. Unfortunately, I moved too quickly and was almost immediately disoriented. In my state of imbalance, I slipped on the wet mush beneath my heel but managed not to fall by quickly clinging to a low-hanging tree branch. My arms burned with the sudden effort of maintaining my body weight, and I was fluid in my attempt to righten my posture into a more comfortable stance. Ignoring the slight feeling of wet slime that accompanied the growing moss and vines on the branch, I leaned against it for support, dragging myself until I could sit back against the trunk of the tree. I dug through my pockets until I could pull out the fancy phone that Edward insisted I have, surprised it hadn't fallen out in my endeavor. Its silver screen was still polished and brand new looking, clearly indicating the device's unuse, but it had been programmed by a very helpful vampire-sister beforehand and contained all the phone numbers I would ever need. Though I would never admit it, I was grateful to have it on me now of all times, and for the fact that I was made to have it charged at all times. My fingers slipped on the screen, sweat making it difficult to find a grip, but eventually, I managed to pull up a list of contacts. My vision was slightly clearer, and with a sigh, I pressed a button and held the cell to my ear, immediately hearing it connect on the other end. Distantly, I caught the sound of a car horn but chose to ignore it as the ringing from the line was cut off. The love of my life answered almost immediately, and I felt my body relax unconsciously. He always had that effect.

"Alice saw. I'm on my way, Love. I'll be there shortly." The slight irritation I felt at the situation disappeared at the sound of his voice. In the background, I heard his volvo rev up, and I knew his words were true. With the speed he and his family drove, I wouldn't be waiting long. They had all been off on a hunting trip for the weekend, having held off for as long as they could, but had returned earlier this afternoon. In an effort to appease Charlie, I had left this morning to walk around Port Angeles, and had been on my way home when without warning, my truck sputtered to a stop, engine smoking and warning signs flashing. I was brought back to the present by another horn honk in the distance, although this time it sounded slightly closer. The dirt road I had taken was very thin and lacking wear, and I was curious as to who else might be approaching this way. Hopefully, whoever it was would be able to provide some mechanical service. Expressing these thoughts aloud, Edward spoke up in response. "Be careful for me Love. You are my life. I will be there soon."

I whispered a return to his sentiment, knowing he could hear my response perfectly well, and then ended the call, dropping the cellphone back into my jacket pocket with a sigh. The silence suddenly grew deafening around me, and I was reminded of the unsettling atmosphere. Instances in the past had left me wary of being alone, and with the events that arose from knowing supernaturals, as well as my proneness to attracting danger, I was cautious. In the few seconds that I had been distracted, the light had dimmed considerably, almost giving the appearance of nighttime, and I shivered as I swung my head around. Overhead, branches and leaves rustled, though no wind was blowing. I noticed the smoke was beginning to grow slightly closer in proximity, and it was becoming more and more difficult to breathe. A cough shook my frame, and I pushed away from the trunk, bringing myself to my feet. Stumbling away, wiping my eyes, I marched a short distance up the road, wary of the increasing darkness. Shadows danced around the trees, figures hiding in the bushes and behind trunks of trees. Twigs snapped, and though I tried, I was unable to make out any animals that might be making such sounds. My breath was beginning to grow shakier and shakier. Glancing backward, I realized I could barely make out my truck in the plume, and the headlights had all but become useless in illuminating in any way. The bleak light from the cloudy sky was the only source available, and already it was darkening. Small raindrops began to litter the dirt beneath me, the storm predicted by the weatherman this morning finally arriving, and holding up my hand, eyes trained to the sky, I watched as water-lines trailed down my skin. I was suddenly overcome with the feeling of being watched, as though multiple figures were staring at me, making a shiver run down my spine, but before I could react, the roar of approaching wheels descended from seemingly out of nowhere, and oncoming headlights blinded me. The driver slammed down on the horn, its volume rocking my head dizzyingly. The screeching of brakes followed on top, and I barely had time to leap out of the way as a large semi came to a halt right where I had been previously standing. I lay on the ground, panting desperately for air, one hand holding myself up, the other laying over my rapidly beating heart. Gasping and with wide-eyes, I stared up at driver's door, waiting for someone to step out and begin screaming in concern or anger. The window was darkened, the figure driving invisible to the outside world, and as my heart rate slowed, I grew fidgety, crawling back as no-one appeared. The mud squelched unsettling beneath me, coating my jeans and palms. I rose up carefully, not wanting to slip, and leaned on the balls of my feet, ready to attempt an escape if needed. Goosebumps arose on my arm, and I felt the hairs on the back of my neck rise in a warning.

The semi sat there, smoke billowing from its exhaust, headlights illuminating the ghostly dirt road ahead. I could just make out my truck up the way, although knowing my clumsiness, doubted if I would be able to reach it without tripping, and the still rising smoke gave me caution towards the idea. Although I couldn't see inside, I felt the eyes of someone upon me. _Where's Edward?_ I wondered, frantically searching the road for a glimmer of silver, or the sound of approaching wheels. My eyes darted to the semi's door as it creaked open. A leather-booted foot appeared around the side, stomping harshly onto the foot-support with a ring. A long, inhumanly-thin leg that seemed to stretch on forever followed. My eyes trailed up the length of the lower appendage, noting the strange black,, latex-like material that clung to the skin tightly, freezing when I heard the unmistakable cock of a gun. Raising my sight, I met eye-to-eye with a bronze muzzle. A gloved hand rested on the grip, finger trained on the trigger. My heart stopped. Tears brimmed my eyes, clouding my vision.

"Please." I whispered, stumbling backward. "Please, don't." Raising my arms, I froze as glowing green orbs encased my vision. The last thing I saw was the finger cocking back before my eardrums exploded with a bang.

[Edward's POV]

My foot pressed forward on the accelerator, and I grinned as my Volvo purred to life beneath me. Although not mechanically inclined like Rosalie, I shared a certain love for my silver car that could easily rival hers- although, nothing compared to my love for my Bella. My smile broadened just thinking her name, and immediately her beautiful face captured my mind. It had been a long week away from her, and although I knew she would be distraught over the loss of the old truck she drove, I was happy for an excuse to see her early. Perhaps this is what Alice had been hiding from me on the drive home, waiting until I was seated and relaxed before informing me of the predicament knowing I would be unable to remain seated when my precious love needed me so. Maybe now Bella would accept my gift of new vehicle, equipped with the best safety equipment known, just for her. As much as I wished for her to retain her humanity, I could not deny that I was excited about the day she would be as indestructible as my family. Our wedding was only weeks away. Twisting the wheel, I rounded the corner to head down the street where I knew my love would be waiting. My tires squelched on the slick mud, my Volvo spinning in a graceful hook. The sky had darkened considerably, and I hoped to reach my love before it opened up, so that she could remain warm. I searched ahead, desperate to hear the quickened fluttering of wings that indicated my Bella was still alive and breathing- but there was nothing. It was silent. Frowning, I tried harder, yet still, the results did not change. A clap of thunder boomed overhead, and slowly drops of rain began to fall from the sky, as though a sign of something negative to come. Worried now, I pressed the gas as far down as it would go, speeding up. The screen of my phone lit up in the corner, and I immediately flipped it open, Alice's voice barraging my ear with horror.

"Edward! I can't see her anymore! Please, you have to hurry- Something's wrong!" Without replying, I threw my phone into the passenger seat. I could still hear Alice's frantic cries over the speaker. I screeched to a halt beside my Bella's truck, still lightly smoking, and searched the area. _Where was she?_ A brief rush of wind blew past, bringing with it the sweet scent of fresh strawberries and freesia. It was a scent I would recognize anywhere. Twisting my gaze downward, I noticed her footprints leading off towards the slight dips that sided the road. My attention was caught by a prone figure lying in one of the many ditches. Thrusting open my door, I sprinted as fast as I could. With a horrified cry I stopped feet from the body, falling to my knees as her blank eyes gazed in a silent plea towards me. Faded streaks from tears ran down her cheeks, and her arms were stretched forward as though in a begging position. The grotesque bullet hole in her forehead let me know exactly what had sufficed. Blood soaked through my jeans as I dropped to all fours, and in shock I watched as it spread itself across the ground, mixing with the newly falling rain puddling around us. Placing the palm of my hand into the crimson liquid, I lifted it to my nose, inhaling deeply. Her scent overwhelmed my brain, and I howled, caving in to the onslaught of indescribable anguish that broke through. Inhuman noises arose from my chest, and in misery, I lifted my head and roared. My heart collapsed upon itself, my chest breaking in two, and I felt my soul rip itself apart. With gentle movements, despite my inner turmoil, I brought my Bella into my arms, rocking back onto my heels. Sobs racked my form, leaving me shaking uncontrollably, and I forced her body closer to my own. Her normally flowing locks now hung damp to her forehead, and I moved them behind her ear, desperate to see her face. Brown eyes remained frozen in an unending gaze, the terror still visible. The blush that normally graced her cheeks was absent, and I gently stroked her jaw, tracing her lips with my finger where a blue tinge was beginning to show. Her skin was dropping in temperature rapidly, the warm flow of her blood halting beneath her skin. The silence of her heartbeat was unbearable, and in a desperate attempt at saving her life, although deep down I knew it was too late, yet lucid in my despair, I bit my Bella, barely registering the sweet, sugary taste that filled my mouth. I couldn't bear to be without her. I just couldn't. It wasn't possible.

My mind went blank then. Darkness filled my vision, and all my senses disappeared. It was as though the world had ended, as though time and space had stopped in that very moment. I don't know how long I sat there, unmoving, unable to comprehend even the most basic of ideas. At some point, something or someone attempted to move my arms from their position around my Love's body and I screamed, refusing to release my hold. More beings forced my limps into compliance, despite my hollered pleas, indistinguishable in meaning to my own ears, and with the loss of my only grounding element, I embraced the darkness completely.

Maybe it had been hours; maybe years. I could not tell. Sounds slowly began to return to me, bits of conversations that would ramble animatedly before calming and disappearing, and I subconsciously noted that my body must have been discovered and moved. The voices sounded familiar, yet I could not be bothered to place names to them. My reason for existence had gone, had disappeared from this world. I was here. Stuck. I could never see her again, not where she was. For a moment the anguish broke through the darkness, and my body jerked forward to scream. After some time, my sense of touch followed that of auditory reception, and I considered the muscular arms that pinned me during these moments of torture. They were cold, and I felt no comfort in their touch. No matter how many times they held me down and forced my pained body into stillness, my screams would rake uncontrollably through the air, unable to be calmed. I longed for the tears that would never fall, those that would release my pain from inside. They never did.

One by one my other senses returned, sight being the next to arrive. I did not recognize where I lay. A gold and green quilt- carefully hand-stitched at every corner- was pulled up to my shoulders, feeling like a weighted slab of concrete pressing upon my chest. I struggled to breathe, although with monstrous self-pity I welcomed the pain. I had failed her; I wasn't worthy of comfort. My eyes traced the surrounding walls, each side growing closer and closer in my mind the longer I stared. The bright artwork that littered the walls were arranged with an unnatural precision and straightness that no normal human could hope to achieve, yet their presence appeared dull and lifeless, despite their intent. Hollow, smiling faces jeered at me from the frames, silent laughter taunting me, and before I knew my own actions, I was across the room, the faces torn apart into shreds. Pieces of canvas littered the freshly vacuumed rug, but still, the snickering pierced my eardrums. Falling to the floor, I clasped my hands over my head and sobbed, clenching my eyes and wishing for silence. None came. Eventually, the blackness returned, clouding my mind with a muted sheath, as though finally granting a reprieve from the taunts of the paintings. As my senses dropped out of construct once again I felt cold arms wrap under me, gently guiding my body off the floor and setting it upon the bed. I sank into the mattress, it feeling like a mass of thorns beneath me, and cried out. A palm rested itself upon my head, another grasping the hand that I had thrown up in anguish, combining our fingers. Though I could not see the figure before me, the one offering comfort, for a brief moment I felt the burning inside of me lessen.


End file.
